Demigod Acheviements
by Dau.ofApollo
Summary: what about canadian half-bloods? what about underappriceated gods and goddess? did those american half bloods get all the facts? does anyone care? follow my oc's Lucy and Tyler the Jacy twins, Josh Gin and Juliana Cross on there crazy adventure called life. rated T cuz' I like turtles and im paranoid. this is my first story and i cant update fast i mean it. On HAITUS thank you!
1. prolouge

**hey I'm new to writing stories on fan fiction so this is my first. i am writhing the next chapter and i wont update often because i can only update at my grandmothers but when i do update there will be at least two chapters. i dont like ans so i most likely wont write one. just note if i do thats because I have to say something important. thxs and heres my story.**

Prologue

Hey, my name's Lucillia. Call me Lucy though. Have you ever wondered what it's like for demigods who don't get recognition? Don't go to camp half-blood? Well if you have, listen to me and my family tell our tale. We come from C.o.t.G. Most people call it cottage. We are not American we are Canadian and proud of it! You wouldn't have heard of us. Not many people know but its offensive to call Laistrygonians 'Canadians'. Sorry getting off track. We have tales of getting to camp, being in high school and just being us out in the mortal world. We call it the demigod achievements, because with monsters hunting you, living is quite an achievement. Each of us four will tell our story and show how our fates are intertwined. See ya, got to go help with archery. ~ Lucy

Its Tyler here. Luc' can be a drama queen at times but now like right at this second you're reading this now she's not. I'm her twin brother and I know her. As she said this covers how the four of us got to camp and what happened in high school and outside of school and camp where we were just mortals in the mortal world… sorta. We've all had our fights and stuff but we are family we stay together no matter what… mostly. Anyways I have to go before Julianna murders a new kid for touching her color coated closet. ~ Tyler

Hello my name is Josh and I am a son of Athena. I've gone to C.o.t.G since I was eleven. I was born January 5th 1996. I love pizza and the color blue. In this book you will find many things those American half-bloods didn't include. Like the fact that Canadians get offended when Laistrygonians are called Canadians. C.o.t.G was created by Eos goddess of the dawn and Astraeus god of stars. I have to leave now because someone touched Lucy's elemental arrows and she is trying to kill them now. ~Josh

What is up my homies? Names Julianna and I am a daughter of Aphrodite. I am supposed to tell you about the camp so here it goes it has cabins for the **underappreciated** minor gods. It has archery, volleyball, baseball, soccer, football, an arena and all that demigod stuff. I was born December 19th 1996 and I ADORE bbq chicken. I'm not going to bog you down with all the hardships of being a demigod I honestly think being a demigod is way more fun that being a mortal.

I mean come on you can laugh at thinks mortals cant and u can do swordplay and stuff with real weapons. Anyways you probably want to read the story so stop listening to me and get on with it. ~Julianna


	2. LUCY

**im back sry for the long update.**

"Lucy and thanks…"

_SNAP! CRUNCH! SNAP! BAM!_

"Damn it!" I said after falling again in less than five minutes. If that stupid fight over Angeline the bane of my existence never happened between Tyler and me, I wouldn't be in this mess. I reluctantly got up off the ground and started moving through the dark dense forest, as it closed around me. Trees, bare now since we were entering the winter months looked like claws out of my nightmares where I wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

All I had was in my backpack filled with a blanket, a first aid kit, a few water bottles, two sandwiches, a toothbrush and toothpaste, another tank top which was blue, my iPhone 4 with its charger. I also had my black west 49 skiing hat at the very bottom of the bag. I missed a few things I would have liked to have but it was so early in the morning I couldn't think straight.

I was wearing my black and blue Jordan's, dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top that was gray underneath a white boat neck shirt and my garage hoodie that was blue. My curly dark red hair that went down to my bust line was thrown up into a messy bun. I had two hair ties on my wrist cause with those things you always end up losing them. On my neck was a simple silver chain that had an 'L' pendant with a diamond on the side where the line went up like vertically. Get it, ya, good. I had the necklace since I was a baby and it was the only thing I had from my dad. (**A/n: hint, hint, wink, wink ;)** when I'm nervous I play with it subconsciously. I had my trademark silver hoops that almost touched my chin; it went down to where my jaw starts.

I stopped and listened to the eerie silence. It was quiet. I had really sharp ears and I didn't hear anything for at least a kilometer or two either way.

I started to see the trees thin out and was met with a barren two lane road with the forest continuing on the other side. I crossed the road and was met once again with silence. I walked until I came across a clearing. To my left there was a tiny meadow filled with tulips, roses, and violets. On my right there was a small brook that pooled into a pond filled with lily pads. I stepped into the clearing and heard something to my left. I whipped my head around and saw nothing. I heard it again but on my right, then left, then right again. I started backing into a tree that was tall and made out of oak. I could tell because of how strong it is. A canine howl ripped through the trees and I climbed up the tree. A black dog the size of a tank was glaring up at me with its glowing red sneered and I caught a glimpse of the fangs as long as my arm.

It ran into the tree and the tree shook. I covered my hands with my sweater sleeves. I quickly made up a plan and swung off of one branch and perching on another. I am a gymnast so it wasn't that hard. I kept swinging in different directions. I was perched atop another branch like on the beams, my hands raw from the rough bark. I slowly made my way out towards another branch. I glanced down at the ground ten feet below me.

I stopped paying attention to the wolf like creature. It rammed the tree I was on and I fell the ten feet to the ground. I landed on my left side and my thigh and rib cage exploded in pain. I gasped and opened my eyes wide. This was how I was going to die, I am fourteen and this was how it would end for me. Well nice knowing you world! Ran through my head at the speed of lightning. Breathe Luc', breathe! I got up leaning on the tree. _SLASH! _Went the creatures' claws. I heard a sickening slosh as my leg buckled and I once again fell. I look at my skinny jean clad leg and saw a rosy line blossoming from mid-thigh to just above my knee cap. I needed serious attention now.

I think I started hallucinating because the rest was a blur, but an understandable blur. A guy came out with a sword but the dog didn't notice. It pounced at me and I screamed… loudly! A sword was thrown and a dog type thing was disingrating into shadows and melting into the ground.

I tried to get up but couldn't. He walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Josh." I grasped his hand pulling myself up.

"Lucy, and thanks for saving me from that… um… I honestly don't know what that was." He chuckled. I let go of his hand and my leg buckled again. Had he not caught my waist I would have fallen. He gently put me down on the ground and I pulled my sweater closer to me in the cold air. I slowly was brought into unconsciousness and I tried to fight it.


	3. AN

im so sorry i know i lied but i just wasnt in the typing mood at all for the past little while. i am putting this story on hiatus because i want to write a story not do homework. i will go off of hiatus soon but not in the recent time. it is really hard because i have recently moved and am getting used to a new school system and therefore have been given not a lot of time to write. but i have done the rough copy up to chapter 4 and will type them but not in the new future. i don't know if i should go on hiatus or just have extremely long waiting periods. thank you for your patience and hopefully soon i will update. ~Rackie


End file.
